MINE!
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Kim Jaejoong, anak tunggal yang hidup penuh dengan kemewahan dan juga permasalahan, perceraian kedua orang tua membuat dirinya menjadi anak yang tertutup hingga ia bertemu namja yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya meski namja itu hanyalah anak seorang supir.
1. Chapter 1

**MINE!**

**CAST**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Ada yang udah nonton Orpheous Dont Look Back? Nah FF ini dapet inspirasi dari drama itu, thats why part I ini sedikit banyak mengambil adegan yang ada disana, karena author SUKA banget ama eps awal drama terbaru Korea itu but overall ceritanya bakal beda ditengah so yang punya pertanyaan silahkan di-keep coz siapa tahu jawabannya ada di part-part selanjutnya :D hepi reading readers, muahmuah#kecupbasah**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak perduli! Memangnya kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau selalu beralasan dia seketaris barumu, haha lucu sekali mana ada seketaris dan bos pergi berdua saja ke hotel!"

"Kau keterlaluan! Menuduh suamimu berselingkuh sementara kau sendiri sering pergi pagi pulang pagi lagi, dimana etikamu sebagai istri!"

Duduklah seorang namja bertubuh mungil di tangga rumahnya yang megah dan luas, namja itu sudah berseragam lengkap dan akan pergi sekolah, namun saat ia menuruni tangga ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang beradu mulut. Namja yang terbilang cantik itu hanya menatap datar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, bukan kali pertama saja pasangan Kim bertengkar, sudah puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan, dan bukan lagi sakit yang dirasa namja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu, melainkan bosan!

"Tuan muda"

Jaejoong menoleh saat seseorang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh tuan muda, apa tuan muda akan berangkat sekolah?"

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya kemudian menghela napas pelan. Jika saja kamarnya itu tidak berada di lantai dua, pasti ia bisa meloncat keluar dengan mudah, satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar hanyalah melewati Umma dan Appanya yang sedang 'asik' ribut hanya karena saling menuduh masing-masing berselingkuh.

"Apa Jung ahjussi sudah menunggu?"

"Nde tuan muda"

Perlahan ia berdiri, dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celana ia berjalan santai melewati kedua orang tuanya yang tidak lelah bertengkar sejak 30 menit lalu, bahkan saat Jaejoong lewat-pun Kim Appa dan Kim Umma seolah cuek dengan keberadaan Jaejoong. Lebih baik begitu daripada ia harus mendengar ucapan basa basi kedua orang tuanya, pikir namja berambut almond itu sambil melangkah keluar.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda, anda sedikit terlambat hari ini"

"Hum, ahjussi hari ini tidak usah mengantarku sekolah"

"Waeo tuan muda?"

"Antarkan aku ke taman bermain"

"M-mwo? taman bermain? Tuan muda apa anda ingin membolos?"

"Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat, kalau aku harus ke-sekolah juga percuma pintu gerbang juga sudah ditutup"

"Keunde, kita bisa minta tolong kepada kepala sekolah untuk membukakan pintu untuk anda"

"Hanya karena Appaku pemilik dari sekolah itu bukan berarti aku bisa bertindak se-enaknya kan ahjussi? Sudahlah kalau ahjussi tidak mau mengantarku, aku naik bus saja!"

"E-eh tuan muda, baiklah saya akan mengantarkan anda, silahkan tuan muda" ucap Jung Kangin sambil membukakan pintu mobil, ia supir keluarga Jaejoong yang sudah mengabdi sejak Jaejoong masih didalam kandungan Kim Umma.

Selama di perjalanan Jaejoong hanya diam, tidak berniat berbicara pada supir yang sudah dianggapnya paman itu, atau sekedar bernyanyi menghilangkan rasa bosan, tapi ia memilih melihat pemandangan dari luar mobil, atau terkadang Jaejoong membuka kaca jendelanya lebar-lebar agar ia bisa merasakan udara pagi menerpa wajah pucatnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka-pun tiba di arena bermain, Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena arena bermain terluas yang ada di Korea Selatan itu masih belum dibuka, dilirknya jam masih berkutat disekitar pukul delapan sedang tempatnya untuk menghilangkan penat itu baru dibuka pukul sepuluh, menyebalkan jika harus menunggu dua jam aniya?

"Tuan muda, sekarang bagaimana? Taman bermainnya belum dibuka"

Jaejoong diam, tidak dia tidak berfikir terlalu malas ia untuk berfikir, yang ia inginkan sekarang ini hanya diam.

**DDDRRRRTTT…..DDDRRRTTTT….DDDRRRRTTTTT….**

"Maaf tuan muda saya ada telepon, saya angkat sebentar"

Lagi, ia tidak menanggapi supir keluarga yang sudah berusaia 40an itu, ia hanya memandang kincir putar yang berada di dalam arena bermain dari kejauhan, tepatnya dari dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Yeoboseo, Jiyoolie wae geure? Mwo Oppamu sudah datang?"

"…"

"Ah jinjja? Appa sedang menjemput tuan muda Jaejoong sayang, kenapa tidak pulang sendiri eoh?"

"…"

"Aigoooo bagaimana bisa kau lupa jalan pulang? arraseo nanti Appa jemput ne, kalian tunggu disana ok?"

"…"

"Ndeee"

**KLIK~**

Kangin menaruh ponselnya kembali ke-saku kemejanya, ia bingung karena mendapat 'tugas' dari puteri bungsungnya untuk menjemput dia dan sang kakak yang baru saja tiba dari Gwangju di stasiun.

"Tuan muda" sapanya sambil melihat kearah kaca spion.

"Hum?"

"Tuan muda, saya mohon ijin sebentar untuk menjemput anak saya yang baru tiba dari Gwangju"

"Jiyolie habis mengunjungi halmonim?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan tuan muda bukan Jiyol, tapi ini anak pertama saya yang sejak kecil memang sudah tinggal bersama neneknya di Gwangju, Omonim meninggal seminggu yang lalu jadi saya memutuskan untuk membawa anak pertama saya untuk bersekolah disini"

"Halmonim Jung meninggal? Kenapa ahjussi tidak memberitahuku?"

"Maaf tuan muda, tapi saya pikir itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting"

"Mwo? tidak penting? Jadi aku tidak penting buat ahjussi? Padahal aku sudah menganggap ahjussi seperti paman sendiri tapi ahjussi menganggapku orang lain, menyebalkan!"

"A-aniya bukan begitu tuan muda, tapi….."

"Arra arra, aku ingin kerumah Changmin antarkan aku kesana dulu baru ahjussi boleh pergi"

"Kerumah keluarga Shim tuan muda?"

"Apa ada Shim lain yang aku kenal selain anak kelebihan kalsium itu?"

"Ah ne baik tuan muda, maafkan saya"

Maserati berwarna hitam pekat itu melaju di tengah suasana kota Seoul yang mulai ramai, hingga tak berapa lama mobil yang dibelikan kakek Jaejoong saat dirinya berusia tepat tujuh belas tahun itu sudah terparkir rapi di depan halaman rumah luas milik sepupunya yang bermarga Shim.

"Tidak usah menjemputku aku akan pulang diantar Changmin nanti, ahjussi jemput saja anak ahjussi yang baru tiba dari Gwangju" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Nde tuan muda"

Mobil itu melaju keluar rumah sedang Jaejoong melangkah mantap masuk kedalam rumah sepupunya. Ia memang sangat dekat dengan Changmin, mungkin karena usia mereka yang terpaut tidak begitu jauh serta keduanya yang memang sama-sama terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Appa Changmin, Shim In Sung adalah adik ipar dari Appa Jaejoong.

"Minnie~ah kau dimana? Ayo bertanding basket"

"Omo Joongie, kenapa kau ada disini eoh? membolos lagi?"

"Anyeong ahjumma, Minnie eoddiga?"

"Dia dikamarnya, yah kau belum menjawab ahjumma"

"Aku tidak membolos ahjumma, tapi aku terlambat masuk sekolah dan pintu gerbang sudah ditutup"

"Kenapa tidak menelpon ahjumma huh? Ahjumma akan menyuruh Pak Kang membuka pintunya untukmu"

"Aniyo, itu tidak perlu ahjumma"

"Waeo?"

"Ahjumma, hanya karena ahjumma kepala sekolah jadi ahjumma mau membeda-bedakan diriku dengan murid lain? tidak perlu memanjakanku begitu, kalau aku terlambat dan pintu gerbang sudah ditutup maka seperti murid lainnya aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk"

"Tapi jadinya Joongie membolos lagi kan? Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya sayang?"

"Ish ahjumma cerewet! Apa aku tidak boleh main kesini? arra kalau begitu aku mau main ketempat lain"

"Yah yah kau mau kemana bocah kecil? Aigoooo sifat keras kepalamu itu sangat menurun dari Hankyung Oppa sepertinya, sudahlah kau naik saja keatas, Changmin diatas sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu"

"Eh? Mengerjakan sesuatu?"

"Hum sarapan, kerjaan favoritnya"

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil saat tante cantiknya itu menggoda putera semata wayang mereka yang memang sangat amat berlebihan dalam urusan perut.

"Ahjumma berangkat dulu ne, kau belum sarapan eoh? minta saja pada pengurus Lee dan ingat jangan mengganggu Changmin saat dia home schooling arrata?"

"Ndeeeeeee"

Jaejoong berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamar sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Jika saja Changmin bersekolah umum maka ia sekarang berada di bangku kelas 1 SMA, bersekolah dengan cara home schooling adalah keinginan Changmin sendiri, karena ia merasa bisa lebih konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya, tapi meski ia bersekolah dirumah ia tidak kesepian, ia mempunyai banyak teman di tempat les. Yap, namja jangkung itu tidak hanya rakus tapi juga jenius, hari-harinya hanya di isi dua hal, makan dan belajar.

**CKLEK~**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Changmin tanpa mengetuk atau sekedar menyapanya dari luar kamar, ia memang sudah biasa seperti itu.

"YAH! JOONGIE HYUNG APA TIDAK BISA MENGETUK DULU AISH JINJJA"

"Waeo?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG TELANJANG HUH!" pekik Changmin saat dirinya baru saja selesai mandi dan akan memakai baju.

"Tidak usah berteriak, telingaku bisa pecah kalau harus mendengar teriakan setiap hari lagipula 'milikmu' dan 'miliku' kan sama, kenapa harus diributkan?"

"Ani, aku tidak memandang hyung sama even yeah 'milik' kita sama tapi penampakan luar dan dalam hyung jauh melebihi aku, aku sangat amat manly dan tampab sedang hyung sangat amat kelewat girly"

**PLUK~**

"YAH! JANGAN MELEMPARKU DENGAN BANTAL BURGER ITU! ITU DARI KYUNIE"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak Shim"

Changmin berdecak kesal, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpakaian dahulu daripada ia harus terus-terusan menutupi 'barang' miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan saat ia sudah berpakaian lengkap, ia berbaring disamping Jaejoong yang terlihat asik bermain Hello Kitty Salon dari Iphonenya.

"See? Permainan hyung saja hello kitty, mana ada namja manly bermain hello kitty"

"Ck, kau juga sama! mana ada anak jenius bermain Anipang!"

"Anipang itu menyenangkan hyung, melatih otakmu dengan keterbatasan waktu"

"Hello Kitty Salon juga, lagipula ini lebih asik daripada Anipang kau bisa mendandani Hello Kitty sesukamu"

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah, Jaejoongnya memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Yah, hyung membolos lagi?"

"Ani, aku terlambat masuk sekolah"

"Ish sama saja kemarin-kemarin juga begitu, kenapa hyung bisa terlambat?"

"Bukan hal yang penting"

Changmin menatap intens Jaejoong ia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sepupunya cantiknya itu. Ia sangat mengenal Jaejoong, Jaejoong bukanlah anak pemalas, dia seorang namja ceria yang senang bergaul dengan teman-temannya dan terhitung cerdas, tak heran ia menjadi primadona di sekolah yang didirikannya Kakeknya itu. Tapi dua tahun belakangan ini entah kenapa Jaejoong lebih sering murung dan nampak lebih tertutup.

"Hyung, ada apa huh? Kau tahu aku bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik, ceritakanlah hyung"

Jaejoong menyimpan ponselnya, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Minnie~ah, dari jarak sedekat ini kau tampan juga"

"Y-yah hyung, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Ingat kita sepupu oke? Aku tidak sudi incest dengamu lagipula aku sudah menyukai Kyuhyun dan lagi….."

"YAH! Kau ini benar-benar berisik! aku hanya memujimu tampan bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, pabo"

"Hehehe kupikir hyung jatuh cinta padaku"

Jaejoong mendengus, ia terdiam Changmin juga terdiam sejenak.

"Minnie~ah, apa aku boleh tinggal disini?" tanyanya yang kini berbaring menatap langit-langit berbeda dengan Changmin yang masih setia menatap wajah pualam sepupunya.

"Hum? Tinggal disini? Boleh saja, asal hyung buatkan aku makanan setiap hari, masakan Vic ahjumma tidak se-enak masakan buatan Joongie hyung"

"Jinjja? Baiklah aku akan membuatkan kau makan pagi siang sore berikut camilan, eotte?"

"Ahahaha kau ini hyung, memangnya kenapa dirumahmu sampai hyung ingin tinggal disini? Sekalian saja hyung mengganti marga menjadi Shim hehehe"

"Mengganti marga? Bisakah? Sepertinya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Shim nampak menyenangkan, ahjumma dan ahjussi tidak pernah bertengkar eoh? bolehkah aku menjadi anak angkat mereka?" ucap Jaejoong yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar Changmin.

Raut wajah Changmin berubah sendu, sekarang ia sedikit tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang ada masalah, meski ia belum bisa menduganya tapi ia yakin bahwa masalah itu datang dari Umma dan Appa Kim. Ia memang pernah membaca surat kabar tentang rumor perselingkuhan Kim Appa, tapi ia tidak berhak menanyakan hal itu karena menurutnya itu masalah orang dewasa.

"Hyung waeu geure? Jangan membuatku khawatir"

Jaejoong kini menoleh menatap Changmin sambil terkekeh.

"Wae? Kau mencemaskan aku? Ahaha tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk"

"Jangan coba menutupi apapun dariku hyung"

"Ne ne arraseo tuan Shim, ah sudahlah aku lapar kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah 20 menit yang lalu, tapi kalau hyung masak anggap saja kejadian 20 menit lalu tidak pernah ada"

Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengar celotehan Changmin, dengan sigap ia menarik sepupu tampannya itu kedapur, sekedar membuatkannya nasi goreng kimchi. Meski Jaejoong namja dan terlebih ia anak seorang miliyarder tapi urusan memasak ia jagonya, Umma Kim yang mengajarinya.

**_MINE_**

"Yah Jiyolie, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa jalan pulang kerumah ini eoh? apa otakmu itu sudah pikun?"

"Hehehe mian Appa Yolie benar-benar lupa, rumah yang besarnya seperti ini ada banyak jadi Yolie masih belum bisa menghapal benar jalannya"

"Aigoooo anak Appa harus banyak minum vitamin biar tidak lupa, atau Appa belikan peta saja ne?"

"Aish Appa! Yolie bukan Dora" poutnya Jung Jiyeol, yeoja kecil manis yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD.

"Appa, kenapa masih tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim? Kenapa tidak membeli rumah sendiri saja? Meskipun hanya sebuah flat kecil bukankah lebih nyaman?" tanya putera pertama Jung Kangin yang baru saja tiba dari Gwangju.

"Appa juga maunya begitu tapi tuan besar Kim menginginkan agar Appa tetap disini, lagipula rumah yang disebelah itu kan tidak digunakan, jadi sayang daripada menganggur lebih kita tempati"

"Keunde, kita jadi merasa kurang bebas disini Jiyeol tadi bercerita padaku bahwa ia sulit membawa teman-temannya main kerumah karena Nyonya besar Kim tidak suka keramaian"

"Bersabarlah, nanti kalau waktunya tepat kita pasti akan pindah darisini, kajja kita sudah sampai kau mandi dan istirahatlah dulu nanti sore kau akan kuperkenalkan dengan mereka"

Anak pertama Jung mengangguk mengerti, pekarangan rumah keluarga Kim sangatlah luas, didalam lingkungan rumah itu terdapat tiga bangunan, bangunan pertama sekaligus bangunan utama adalah bangunan mewah dan megah tempat tinggalnya Kim sekeluarga, bangunan kedua yang lebih kecil dan sederhana adalah rumah yang dulunya pernah dipakai Kim Umma untuk melukis dan menyimpan semua hasil lukisannya disana, tapi sekarang Umma Kim sudah memiliki galeri sendiri jadi rumah itu sempat dibiarkan kosong sebelum akhirnya ditempati keluarga Jung. Sedang bangunan satu lagi adalah rumah kaca, berisi semua tanaman dan bunga milik Jaejoong, yah Jaejoong sangat suka sekali berkebun.

"Oppa waeo? Kenapa diam?"

"Ani, rumah itu besar sekali"

"Itu rumah tuan dan nyonya Kim sajangnim Oppa, rumah itu juga rumah Joongie noona"

"Hum? Mereka punya anak perempuan? Kudengar dari Appa anak keluarga Kim itu laki-laki?"

"Hehehe memang laki-laki, tapi laki-laki cantik Oppa! Joongie noona sangat amat yeppo, kalau Oppa bertemu dengannya Oppa pasti menyukainya, dia juga sangat ramah keunde akhir-akhir ini Joongie noona jarang mengajak Yolie main lagi"

"Laki-laki cantik? Benarkah? Apa ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, nanti Yolie kenalkan Oppa dengannya ne? tapi Oppa jangan menyukainya, Joongie noona sedikit galak hihihihi"

Putera pertama keluarga Jung itu mengacak pelan rambut sang adik yang tentu saja dibalas rengekan tidak terima sehingga menghasilkan pertengkaran kecil di depan pintu rumah mereka.

**SORE HARINYA**

"Gomawo Minnie~ya, kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Ani hyung, aku harus menjemput Kyu di tempat les"

"Aish kau ini benar-benar niat sekali mengejar namja vampire itu eoh?"

"Hehehe tentu saja, doakan aku ne hyung"

"Ndeee, hati-hati menyetir"

"Bye hyung"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Changmin menjauh, ditatapnya rumah yang hampir dua tahun ini menjadi neraka pribadinya. Dengan malas ia melangkah masuk tanpa mengucapkan 'aku pulang' atau sapaan-sapaan yang menandakan dirinya sudah kembali.

Rumah megahnya nampak begitu sunyi, seperti tidak pernah ditempati, tapi lebih baik begini daripada harus mendengar teriakan serta makian dari kedua orang tuanya yang setiap saat selalu saja bertengkar. Saat dirinya melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**PRANG~!**

Terdengar sesuatu dari bawah, seperti pecahan kaca. Jaejoong berhenti, ia memutuskan kembali untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dilihatnya pot Kristal tempat menaruh bunga Akasia itu tergeletak di lantai yang sudah berbentuk serpihan-serpihan kecil. Kedua orang tuanya bertengkar lagi, Jaejoong memandang Umma dan Appanya dari tangga, tanpa berniat untuk masuk kedalam kamar atau turun menenangkan mereka. Ia ingin mendengar masalah apalagi yang orang tuanya ributkan kali ini.

"Bukti? Kau bilang Koran ini sebagai bukti? YAH KIM HEECHUL SAMPAH INI TIDAK BISA DIJADIKAN BUKTI!"

"Omo, benarkah Koran itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti? Apa menurutmu gambar-gambar yang ada dikoran itu adalah hasil photoshop? Hahaha berani sekali kalau begitu Koran sebesar Seoul Time memasang gambar hasil photoshop!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Aku kesana untuk urusan bisnis"

"Aaaaahh benarkah? Urusan bisnis pada jam 10 malam? Urusan bisnis apa eoh?!" tanya Kim Heechul dengan mata menyalang.

"HAH TERSERAH KAU SAJA! Kau selalu meributkan hal ini hal itu, hal-hal yang tidak penting! Kau terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain ketimbang suamimu sendiri, kalau begini aku sudah tidak tahan denganmu!"

"Oh jadi kau mau menceraikanku? Haha sudah terbukti siapa yang bersalah kalau begitu! Baik, kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu? Kalau kau mau bercerai oke mari kita bercerai!"

**DEG~**

Organ penting Jaejoong meletup pelan saat mendengar kata cerai, ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika kemungkinan kedua orang tuanya bercerai itu ada, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu akhirnya datang juga dan dia tentu saja belum merasa siap, apa mereka tidak bisa menunggu sampai dirinya masuk Universitas? sehingga dirinya bisa menetap di luar negeri dan tidak mendengar ataupun menjadi bahan perebutan kedua orang tuanya saat mereka bercerai nanti? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau yang meminta cerai dariku, jadi akan kubawa Joongie bersamaku"

"Membawanya bersamamu? Haha kau lucu sekali Heechul~ah, Joongie menyandang namaku jadi dia harus ikut bersamaku! Kau pergi saja dengan laki-laki yang kemarin mengantarmu pulang dan buatlah anak yang banyak dengannya!"

"KIM HANKYUNG kau keterlaluan! seharusnya kau yang pergi dengan seketarismu itu, Joongie anaku aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya! Aku juga yang merawatnya selama ini"

Jaejoong tidak tahan! Sungguh rasanya ia ingin sekali terjun dari lantai dua rumahnya atau sekedar memecahkan kepalanya dengan sebongkah batu agar ia bisa melupakan sejenak tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia harus menghilang untuk sementara, ia akan kembali kerumah Changmin, yah rumah keluarga Shim adalah tempat kabur terbaik untuk dirinya. Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga dan begitu saja melewati kedua orang tuanya.

"Joongie~ah, kau memilih ikut Appa atau Umma? Kau tentu sayang pada Ummamu ini kan baby? Umma mengurusmu sejak kecil, jadi kau ikut Umma saja ne?"

"Joongie, kau akan Appa kuliahkan di luar negeri, kau bebas memilih Universitas mana saja yang kau mau, jadi kau harus tinggal dengan Appa"

"YAH! Kau selalu mengisi Jaejoong dengan materi, tidak bisakah kau tulus menyayanginya? Dan jangan kau pikir aku tidak sanggup membiayai kuliahnya! Kau ingat aku ini masih berstatus bangsawan jadi tanpa harta darimupun aku masih sangat sanggup membiayai kehidupan Joongie!"

JENGAH! Jaejoong jengah, ia terus saja melangkah keluar dibukanya pintu ruang tamu itu kasar dan melewati ketiga orang yang sepertinya sudah berada disana sejak tadi. Jaejoong melirik mereka tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, ia berjalan terus sampai lupa memakai sepatunya, yang tersisa hanya sepasang kaos kaki putih yang melekat dikulit pucatnya. Salah satu tradisi keluarga Kim adalah dilarang memakai sepatu kedalam rumah, seperti rumah-rumah di Jepang.

**DEG~**

Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan, sekilas memang tapi cukup meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi keduanya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Itu dia yang namanya Jaejoong noona Oppa, eotte? Cantik kan?"

"Jiyolie kau kembali kerumah sekarang dan kau ikuti tuan muda Jaejoong"

"Eh? Waeo? Kenapa aku?"

"Sudah kau ikuti saja tuan muda Jaejoong Appa akan menelpon Kim sajangnim sepertinya pertengkaran ini sudah kelewat batas, aish ppaliwa!"

Meski ragu namun namja kelewat tampan itu akhirnya mengikuti juga Jaejoong dari belakang tanpa diketahui Jaejoong tentunya. Namja bertubuh ramping itu terus berjalan, didalam pikirannya ia tahu harus kemana tapi kondisi hatinya sungguh tidak bisa diajak kompromi sehingga membuat Jaejoong berjalan seperti tidak ada tujuan.

Malam semakin larut jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan, tapi nampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa namja dengan doe eyes indahnya itu akan kembali pulang. Namja Jung yang sudah merasa pegal karena mengikuti Jaejoong seharian merasa kesal juga karena Jaejoong sejak tadi hanya terus berjalan, tanpa beristirahat atau menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Saat ia memutuskan akan menghampiri Jaejoong, dirinya dikejutkan dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terjatuh, sepertinya namja cantik itu tersandung sesuatu. Ia tidak segera mendekati namja bermarga Kim itu karena dilihatnya Jaejoong segera bangkit kembali, tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong kembali jatuh dan sekarang ia putuskan saatnya membantu Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat mendapati ada yang menahan lengan kanannya. Kedua alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Mari kubantu" ucap namja berwajah kecil itu yang kemudian membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk disebuah kursi taman yang letaknya tidak jauh darisana.

"Aku punya segelas air, kau mau? Sepertinya kau butuh minum"

"Aku tidak haus"

"Tapi sejak tadi sore kau belum makan atau minum apapun"

"Sejak tadi? Apa kau mengikutiku sejak tadi?"

Namja dengan rambut brunet itu diam ia malah menusukan sedotan ke gelas air mineral kecil dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ini minumlah"

Jaejoong menatapnya sejenak tapi kemudian ia mengambil dan meminumnya, aneh tadi ia tidak merasa haus tapi setelah air murni itu melewati tenggorokannya ia merasa jadi sangat haus sehingga air mineral itu habis tak tersisa. Dan ia membuang gelas plastik itu kedalam tong sampah yang tak begitu jauh letaknya, setelahnya ia hanya diam.

"Seharusnya kau bilang terima kasih"

Jaejoong kembali menoleh kearah namja yang boleh dibilang tampan itu, matanya mendelik tajam.

"Aku sudah memberikan satu-satunya minumanku, jadi seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih" ucap namja Jung itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dingin Jaejoong.

"Apa perlu?"

"Tentu saja, itu etika berteman namanya"

"Teman? Kau dan aku baru bertemu jadi jangan berharap kita berteman, dan lagi siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku anak dari supir pribadi keluargamu, Jung Yunho"

"Kau anak Kangin ahjussi yang dari Gwangju itu?"

Yunho, namja berwajah tampan itu mengangguk sambil menunjukan senyum indahnya. Diam, keduanya hanya duduk terdiam. Yunho bingung harus mengatakan apalagi, sedang Jaejoong pikirannya entah kemana, di-otaknya sekarang ini tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Ini sudah malam, kajja kita pulang"

"Tidak mau"

"Waeo?"

"Apa urusanmu bertanya?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menuruti perintah Appaku untuk membawamu pulang"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Yah terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku tidak mau berada lama di taman ini, kudengar taman ini sangat menyeramkan kalau malam"

"M-menyeramkan? apa maksudmu?"

"Hummm kubaca dari internet dan cerita dari Jiyeol kalau taman ini sedikit angker, jadi kalau kau masih ingin tetap disini yah silahkan" Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berniat untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Y-Yah chakkaman aku ik ah…" pekik Jaejoong saat berdiri ia mendadak kedua telapak kakinya terasa sakit.

"Wae geure?"

"Kakiku ah appo" ringisnya.

"Coba kulihat"

Yunho duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Jaejoong, ia mengangkat kaki yang terbilang ramping untuk ukuran namja dan dilihatnya kaos kaki berwarna putih itu kini sudah berganti warna menjadi merah di telapak kaki Jaejoong.

"Omo kenapa ini? Kau terluka sepertinya terkena pecahan beling, aku buka kaos kakinya ne? ada beberapa pecahan beling kecil yang menempel, aku akan mencabutnya"

"M-Mencabutnya? Itu akan sakit sekali, shiruh!"

"Yah kalau tidak dibuka kakimu bisa infeksi dan bisa-bisa kaki indahmu ini diamputasi, kau mau?"

"Keunde…"

"Sudah tidak usah manja, tahan saja ok?"

Yunho membuka kaos kaki di kaki kanan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu, meski pelan tapi Jaejoong tetap meringis kesakitan, sungguh saat ia berjalan tadi ia tidak merasakan apapun mungkin sakit dihatinya jauh lebih sakit dibanding sakit yang ada di kakinya.

"Aigoooo ini parah sekali pecahan kacanya terlalu banyak aku tidak bisa mengambilnya"

"L-lalu bagaimana? Sssshhh sakit sekali"

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Yunho berfikir sejenak.

"Kajja naiklah ke punggungku kakimu kita obati dirumah"

"A-apa? Naik ke-punggungmu? Back hug maksudmu?"

"Back hug? Apa itu? Ah sudahlah apapun itu cepatlah naik kakimu bisa lumpuh kalau harus dipaksakan berjalan"

Demi seluruh majalah porno Shim Changmin, melakukan back hug dengan seseorang yang disukai Jaejoong adalah salah satu dream datenya, dia tidak akan melakukan back hug dengan siapapun kecuali dengan orang yang ia cintai, tapi sekarang ia harus melakukan itu dengan namja yang baru ditemuinya 20 menit lalu.

"A-aku tidak mau, berjalan saja lebih baik"

"Eh? Apa kau mau kakimu itu bertambah sakit? Cepatlah naik ini sudah semakin malam, bis terakhir jam 10 dan aku tidak membawa uang lebih untuk naik taksi, kajja ppaliwa"

"K-keunde"

"Aish jinjja kau lama sekali Kim Jaejoong"

**SRET~**

"YAH!A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? TURUNKAN AKU!"

Kesal karena namja yang diakui Yunho itu memang cantik tidak juga menuruti perkataannya, akhirnya memilih menggendong Jaejoong dengan cara bridal style.

"Pegangan kalau tidak nanti kau jatuh"

"Pe-pegangan kemana? Yah turunkan aku Jung!"

"Aish kau ini cerewet sekali sudah diam dan peluk leherku atau kau bisa jatuh nantinya"

Ragu? Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong memeluk atau dalam posisi seperti ini bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya ia digendong seseorang, seorang namja lebih tepatnya.

"Aigoooo kau ringan sekali Jaejoong~ah, kau tidak pernah makan eoh?" ucap Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah merangkulkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Cerewet! Sudah jalan saja dan antarkan aku pulang" ketus Jaejoong.

"Arraseo, kita pulang sekarang"

Yunho berjalan setapak demi setapak, tubuh Jaejoong memang sangat ringan dan itu tidak membuatnya kesulitan menggendong namja cantik itu, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin membuat acara menggendong Jaejoong menjadi lebih lama. Rasanya ia bahkan tidak ingin melepaskan moment itu, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan kenapa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa jantung itu berdegup tak normal saat hidungnya mendapati wewangian bayi disekitar tubuh Jaejoong. Apa yang terjadi denganmu Jung? Ia tidak mengerti tapi yang ia tahu, mulai saat itu ia ingin melindungi Kim Jaejoong.

**TBC**

**review? sankyu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**MINE!**

**CAST**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**Selamat membaca :D mian kl typo, GJ, dll. Gomawo udah baca hehehe muah#cipokwet**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho~ah" panggil Jaejoong saat menemukan Yunho sibuk membaca di perpustakaan sekolah.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di sekolah yang sama, Kim Appa yang meminta, karena itu mereka berada di sekolah yang sama dan di kelas yang sama pula.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau anak yang rajin Yunho~ah?" sapa Jaejoong ceria.

**SRAK~**

"Eh kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi saat tiba-tiba Yunho menutup bukunya dan berdiri.

"Disini berisik!"

"M-mwo? disini sepi sekali, apanya yang berisik?"

"Kau tentu saja"

"Aku?" tunjuk si cantik itu pada dirinya sendiri "Ah baiklah maaf, Kka kita ke kantin aku lapar"

"Shiruh"

"Waeo? Yah Jung Yunho, ada apa denganmu? kita kan teman, kau boleh mengatakan apa saja padaku kalau kau punya masalah mungkin"

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang menyedihkan sepertimu"

Hati Jaejoong tertohok mendengar kalimat tajam yang keluar dari mulut teman barunya itu, setahu Jaejoong hubungan dia dan Yunho baik-baik saja tapi kenapa hari ini Yunho bersikap dingin?

"Kenapa aku menyedihkan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelas?"

"Karena membosankan"

"Itulah kenapa kubilang kau menyedihkan" ucap Yunho dingin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong, tapi dengan cepat namja cantik itu meraih lengan Yunho kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar, di dunia ini bukan kau saja yang menderita, kau berpikir bahwa ini tidak adil tidak ada yang mengerti penderitaanmu, sampai kau harus mencari perhatian semua orang dengan cara bodoh seperti ini, begitu kan?"

"Tahu apa kau!" geram Jaejoong.

"Di dunia ini hampir semua manusia memiliki penderitaannya masing-masing, ada yang bertahan, berjuang dan memilih kalah dalam pertarungan dengan masalahnya sendiri, aku hanya ingin kau bisa berjuang bukan berjalan mundur seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, berhentilah membolos Jae"

Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong dan memilih kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang termenung akan kata-kata Yunho, harus diakuinya apa yang namja Jung itu katakan benar! Tapi harga diri sebagai seorang Kim yang diceramahi anak seorang supir lebih menguasai dirinya.

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO, JANGAN BERPIKIR KAU LEBIH BAIK DARIKU! Shit!"

Jam pelajaran ketiga dimulai sejak 10 menit lalu, si tampan Jung serius menyimak pelajaran Ga In saenim tentang sejarah Korea Selatan, diliriknya bangku Jaejoong yang kosong.

"Haaaaahh dia membolos lagi"

**CKLEK~**

"Mian saenim saya terlambat"

"Kim Jaejoong kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru sekarang masuk kelas eoh?"

"Aku tidak enak badan jadi beristirahat di UKS saenim"

"Ah begitu, Kka duduklah"

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju kursinya, ia membuka buku pelajarannya malas. Tanpa si cantik itu sadari Yunho tersenyum kecil melihatnya, meski perkataannya agak kejam tadi, tapi justru itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir jam sekolah selesai.

***KIM MANSION***

"Tuan muda anda sudah pulang"

"Hum, aku lapar apa makan siang sudah siap?"

**BRUG~**

"Omo, Nyonya besar anda mau kemana?"

Heechul terlihat mendorong kopor berukuran besar.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini! Bilang pada Hankyung aku tidak akan kembali"

"T-tapi Nyonya besar..."

"Joongie, Umma pergi ne? Kalau kau rindu pada Umma kau tahu harus menemui Umma dimana, bye honey"

**CHUP~**

Heechul mengecup dahi Jaejoong, setetes air bening mengalir di pipi pucatnya, ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong tentu, tapi keadaanlah yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan putera semata wayangnya itu.

"Dana kau harus menjaganya, jangan biarkan Joongie terlalu banyak makan makanan yang manis kau tahu kan tenggorokannya sensitif"

"Nyonya anda akan pergi kemana?"

"Jagalah Joongieku, Umma menyayangimu baby"

"Nyo-Nyonya...Nyonya besar Kim" panggil Dana, asisten rumah tangga keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong diam, ia tidak bergeming sama sekali melihat Ummanya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. Ia sudah bisa menebak cepat atau lambat Ummanya pasti akan pergi dari rumah, dengan malas ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana? Anda tidak jadi makan siang tuan muda?"

"Sudah tidak lapar"

"Tuan muda tapi..."

**BLAM~**

Kalimat Dana tertahan saat ia mendengar pintu kamar yang tertutup kencang. Dana adalah kepala asisten rumah tangga kepercayaan keluarga Kim, ia sudah bekerja selama hampir lima belas tahun, ia sangat hapal bagaimana harmonisnya keluarga Kim meski dua tahun belakangan kedua suami-istri Kim sering terlibat percekcokan akibat tuduhan saling selingkuh. Ia menyayangi Jaejoong, karena ia sudah merawat namja Kim itu sejak Jaejoong berusia dua tahun, dan tentu saja ia sedih melihat tuan mudanya seperti itu.

"JAE HYUUUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGG, Omo sepi sekali"

"Tuan muda Changmin?"

"Anyeong Dana ahjuma, sepi sekali apa Jae hyung tidak ada dirumah?" tanya namja jangkung itu sambil memegang tas cangklongnya.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong ada diatas tuan muda Shim"

Dengan semangat 45' Shim Changmin, sahabat sekaligus sepupu Jaejoong menapaki tangga menuju kamar si cantik. Pemuda Shim itu berencana untuk mengajak Jaejoong menginap dirumahnya selama Umma dan Appanya pergi untuk urusan bisnis mereka masing-masing.

"Jae hyung aku dat...Oh Tuhan! JAE HYUNG, JAEJOONG HYUNG! Ahjumma Dana ahjumma!"

"A-ada apa tuan mu, TUAN MUDA JAEJOONG?! Ya Tuhan ada apa ini? Tuan muda kenapa?"

Keduanya menjadi panik saat menemukan Jaejoong pingsan dengan lantai penuh darah, terlihat darah berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir dari urat nadi di tangannya, Jaejoong mencoba bunuh diri?

"Cepat angkat dia! Panggilkan ahjussi Jung, PPALIWA!"

"N-nde tuan muda"

Changmin menggendong Jaejoong bridal style, tangan kiri Jaejoong terkulai membuat darah itu mengalir semakin deras dan meninggalkan banyak sekali jejak darah. Dengan cepat ia membawa Jaejoong turun untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Sementara itu Dana sibuk berlari kerumah kecil yang masih berada di satu halaman kediaman Kim dimana rumah itu adalah rumah tempat keluarga Jung tinggal. Ia bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu dan langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja.

**BRAK~**

"Kangin ahjussi, Kangin ahjussi!"

"Wae wae? Ada apa Dana~ah?" tanya Kangin yang sepertinya habis berkebun di taman belakang, karena kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan tanah.

"I-itu, tuan muda tuan muda..."

Yunho dan Jiyeol yang mendengar keributan dari ruang tamu langsung keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing, keduanya terlihat bingung melihat Dana yang begitu panik.

"Ahjussi tuan muda berdarah dia pingsan! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, kumohon cepatlah bawa tuan muda ke Rumah Sakit"

"Berdarah? Pingsan? Apa maksudmu Dana?"

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskannya ahjussi kumohon cepatlah! Siapkan mobil kita harus pergi sekarang juga atau nyawa tuan muda tidak akan selamat"

"N-nde aku akan menyiapkan mobil sekarang"

Dana mengangguk, setelahnya ia berlari keluar kembali kerumah Kim. Kangin langsung mencuci tangan dan mengambil kunci mobil, melihat itu Yunho dan Jiyeol sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, terlebih Yunho karena barusan ia mendengar bahwa Jaejoong berdarah dan pingsan? Gosh, apalagi yang dilakukan namja Kim pabo itu? pikir Yunho. Changmin sudah berada di halaman, ia sedikit kesal karena belum ada mobil yang menunggunya di depan. Ia menatap cemas sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Jae hyung ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Aish Kangin ahjussi eoddiga!"

"Tuan muda Shim apa yang? Omo tuan muda Kim" Kangin terkejut bukan main saat melihat ceceran darah yang datang dari tangan kiri Jaejoong, dan tanpa bertanya lagi dia langsung mengambil mobilnya.

"Jaejoong?!"

"Jae noona?!"

Kedua bersaudara Jung itu saling memanggil Jaejoong, nampak jelas dari wajah Yunho ia begitu khawatir, dilihatnya lelehan darah tidak berhenti dan malah semakin deras. Diambilnya cepat tangan mungil Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di bagian perut namja berwajah sempurna itu.

"Kau harus menaruhnya begini agar darah itu tidak terus mengalir"

Changmin menatap Yunho, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. Maserati Jaejoong tiba dan Changmin langsung membawa Jaejoong kedalam mobil, dalam sekejap mobil mewah itu-pun melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Oppa, Jae noona kenapa?" tanya si kecil Jiyeol dengan wajah sendunya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja" gumam Yunho.

***ST. MARY HOSPITAL***

"Bagaimana Joongie? Bagaimana keadaan cucuku?"

Lelaki tua berusia sekitar 60 tahunan itu berjalan cepat saat ia sudah tiba di UGD, meski usianya sudah lanjut tapi tubuhnya masih terlihat tegap dan kokoh, dialah pemilik seluruh asset Kim Corporate, CEO dari perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Asia, Samsung **(oke anggap aja Samsung itu punya keluarganya Jaejoong ok? Sip)**. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Sang Bum?

"Sajangnim"

"Bagaimana keadaan cucuku Kangin~ah? Apa dia baik-baik saja eoh? kudengar dari Dana ia pingsan"

"Kami belum mendapat kabar dari dokter sajangnim"

"Ah, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sakit? Changmin~ah"

"Halboji"

Changmin memeluk kakeknya, ia sangat sedih dengan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan tentu hanya sang kakek, sementara kedua orang tuanya sibuk berbisinis.

"Gwaenchana, Joongie akan baik-baik saja, dia namja yang kuat kau tahu kan?" ucap Sang Bum sambil menepuk punggung Changmin.

"Hum, arraso" jawab si tampan Shim sambil melepas pelukan kakeknya.

**CKLEK~**

"Apa ada keluarga Kim Jaejoong disini?"

"Nde, saya saya kakeknya suster, bagaimana keadaan Joongie?"

"Tuan Kim, dokter Park ingin menemui anda di silahkan lewat sini"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kim Sang Bum mengikuti sang suster untuk menemui dokter yang menangani Jaejoong. Membuat semua orang yang berada disana semakin cemas, sebenarnya ada apa? Dan apakah Jaejoong baik-baik saja?

Berselang 30 menit kakek Kim kembali dengan raut wajah yang kurang baik, ia terlihat murung.

"Halboji, wae geure? Dokter bilang apa?"

"Changmin, kau segera ke kantor Hankyung dan katakan padanya bahwa Jaejoong membutuhkan darahnya! Aku tidak peduli meski ia sedang rapat sekalipun, kalau ia menolak seret dia!"

"Da-darah? Apa Jae hyung kehilangan banyak darah sampai harus mendapatkan donor?"

"Halboji tidak bisa mendonorkan darah untuk Joongie, karena halboji memiliki riwayat Anemia dan dokter tidak mengijinkan itu, kau pergilah cepat"

"Ne halboji, aku akan segera kembali"

Kakek bertubuh sedikit gempal itu terduduk lemas di kursi penunggu pasien, ia mengusap wajahnya yang sudah terdapat guratan-guratan usia pelan.

"Sajangnim anda baik-baik saja?"

"Kangin~ah, kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa Joongie yang ku kenal sangat ceria menjadi seperti ini"

"Sajangnim tenanglah, tuan muda akan baik-baik saja tenanglah sajangnim"

"Lihat saja, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Joongie aku tidak akan memaafkan Hankyung dan Heechul! Pasangan bodoh itu tidak akan bisa hidup tenang jika Jaejoong tidak selamat!"

"Sajangnim jangan bicara seperti itu, tuan muda adalah namja yang kuat dan anda sebagai keluarganya harus lebih kuat agar tuan muda bisa bangkit kembali sajangnim"

"Kau hubungi Heechul, suruh dia ke Rumah Sakit! Beritahu bahwa anaknya hampir mati karena dirinya!"

"Nde sajangnim"

Kakek tua itu kembali bersender mencoba menenangkan dirinnya sambil terus menggumamkan doa agar cucu kesayangannya itu kembali sehat.

**Dua hari kemudian, **keadaan Jaejoong cukup membaik karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan donor darah dari Appanya, baik dalam keadaan fisik belum tentu membaik dalam keadaan mentalnya aniya? Sejak siuman, Jaejoong terlihat jauh lebih murung. Ia memang makan dengan teratur, minum obat sesuai anjuran dokter, tapi ia tidak berbicara satu patah kata-pun.

Heechul, meski tahu puteranya sedang sakit memilih untuk tidak menengok Jaejoong dan hanya mengontrol keadaan namja cantik itu melalui Dana. Ia sungguh tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan Hankyung maupun keluarga Kim lainnya.

**CKLEK~**

"Hi"

Jaejoong melihat kearah pintu ketika seseorang masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kabarmu Jae? Sudah membaik?"

Ternyata namja Jung itu yang menjenguknya masih dengan seragam sekolahnya lengkap. Sepertinya ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan langsung menengok Jaejoong.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru menjenguk-ku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Sedikit aneh karena akhirnya Jaejoong membuka suaranya, padahal sejak dua hari lalu ia memilih untuk bungkam, menolak berbicara dengan siapapun.

"Mian, dua hari lalu aku harus kembali ke Gwangju, ada yang tertinggal disana jadi harus kuambil, waeo? Kau merindukanku hum?" goda Yunho.

"Pabo" ucap Jaejoong lemah, ia kembali menatap jendela kamar rawatnya. Entah apa yang ia pandang, tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?" Yunho mengambil tangan yang dibalut perban itu pelan, tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong.

"Kudengar kau sampai kehabisan darah, kenapa? kau mau menjadi Zombie?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kalau hidup menjadi Zombie lebih baik, aku memilih untuk menjadi Zombie" jawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi Zombie? Yang kulihat dari film-film menjadi Zombie itu mengerikan, wajahmu menjadi pucat dengan goresan-goresan luka yang membusuk dimana-mana, kau juga akan berjalan kaku sehingga kalau dikejar anjing kau tidak akan bisa lari, ditambah mulut Zombie akan terus terbuka lebar geeezzz sangat jelek sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi Zombie yang paling tampan"

"Ck, tidak mungkin! Coba kau cari film-film Zombie, mana ada yang Zombie yang berwajah tampan"

"Lalu aku harus menjadi apa agar hidupku lebih baik?"

"Berlian, kau harus menjadi seperti berlian"

Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap si tampan yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana sebuah batu biasa yang terdapat di gua yang hampir tidak tersentuh manusia itu diolah? Bagaimana ia 'hidup' dengan proses 'menyakitkan' sampai akhirnya ia menjadi mahal karena proses itu sendiri dan begitu dihargai manusia karena kekuatan dan keindahannya?"

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho.

"Dia harus diledakan, dipotong, dibakar, dipotong lagi, dibakar lagi, dibentuk menggunakan benda-benda tajam, kemudian dibakar lagi, dicampur bahan kimia, sampai akhirnya Berlian Swarovsky menjadi perhiasan termahal dan terkuat di dunia, kau harus seperti itu Jae! Kau harus mengalami beberapa cobaan agar kau lebih kuat, agar kau bisa tahu seberapa tangguhnya dirimu"

Jaejoong nampak tertawa kecut, ia memilih untuk kembali melihat jendela dibanding mendengar ceramah si namja Jung.

"Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasa Yun, tidak"

"Aku memang tidak merasakan yang kau rasa Jae, tapi kurasa aku punya kisah yang lebih menyedihkan darimu. Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana Jiyeol lahir? Saat itu aku masih berusia lima tahun, tapi aku mengingat semuanya, aku ingat saat Umma berkata bahwa aku harus menjaga Jiyeol dan menyayangi serta menjaganya, dan aku tidak boleh membenci adiku sendiri"

Oke, kini Jaejoong nampak tertarik dengan kisah Yunho, ia kembali melihat Yunho namun kali ini didapatkannya wajah namja Jung itu terlihat sedih.

"Umma berada dalam kondisi kritis saat mengandung Jiyeol, aku tidak tahu ada apa tapi kudengar Appa harus memilih salah satu untuk diselamatkan, Appa sangat terpuruk saat itu, tapi kemudian ia memilih Umma untuk selamat. Saat dokter keluar, aku tidak melihat Ummaku melainkan aku melihat sesosok bayi mungil berada dalam gendongannya, dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa Umma memilih menyelamatkan Jiyeol ketimbang dirinya sendiri"

"Y-yun?" Jaejoong mulai cemas, karena ia melihat air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Yunho.

"Appaku menangis, ia terpukul dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Ummaku memilih pilihan untuk mati demi anaknya, untuk beberapa hari bahkan Appa tidak mau menggendong Jiyeol. Hingga sebulan setelah kematian Umma, Appa memilih untuk mencari pekerjaan di luar Gwangju, ia membawa Jiyeol dan meninggalkanku dengan halmonim, keadaanku saat itu juga tidak terlalu baik, karena teman-teman disekolah selalu mengejek-ku sebagai anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua"

Yunho menghentikan kisahnya sejenak, diusapnya bekas luka Jaejoong yang terbalut perban yang masih basah itu pelan.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan, bagaimana sulitnya aku saat aku tahu Ummaku memilih mengorbankan nyawa demi adik-ku? Apa kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya saat orang yang kau cintai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirimu sendiri, dan merasa bahwa kau tidak dicintai sampai ia rela meninggalkanmu? Apa kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya menghadapi cemoohan orang lain yang mengatai dirimu bahwa aku anak haram yang dilahirkan tidak memiliki orang tua?"

"Yun?"

"Ternyata kita sama kan Jae? Sama-sama ditinggalkan orang yang kita cintai tanpa mereka tahu bahwa kita menderita? Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa Ummamu sangat kejam meninggalkanmu seperti ini, tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa kau lebih kejam karena hampir merusak masa depanmu sendiri"

"Aku tidak punya masa depan Yun, tidak lagi"

"Kalau begitu, mulailah masa depanmu dari sekarang"

"Aku tidak mempunyai mimpi"

"Benarkah? Padahal aku bermimpi menikah denganmu, mempunyai anak yang banyak darimu lalu..."

"Y-YA! Apa-apaan itu? kau pikir aku menyukaimu sampai harus menikah denganmu?!"

"Tentu saja, aku yakin kau akan menyukaiku nanti"

"Ck, percaya diri sekali kau"

"Aku tampan, pintar, tubuhku juga bagus dan aku sangat baik dalam berolah raga, hmmmm aku juga digilai banyak yeoja kau tahu kan? Hanya saja aku memang tidak memiliki banyak harta, tapi aku akan bekerja untuk menghidupimu"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Yunho yang menurutnya lucu, ia sendiri heran bagaimana mungkin namja Jung itu berpikir ia akan menikah dengan dirinya, berteman saja baru dua minggu.

"Oh iya, aku juga ingin memiliki 25 anak! 20 anak perempuan dan 5 anak laki-laki, eotte?"

"YAH! Kau ingin membunuh seseorang Jung?"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu Jae, tenang saja aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya" goda Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho pelan, dirinya merasa malu sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita bisa menikah kan?"

"Lewati dulu halbojiku aku yakin dia tidak akan dengan mudah menyerahkan cucunya yang tampan ini hanya untuk dirimu"

"Tampan? Hahaha kau lucu sekali Jae, sejak kapan kau tampan huh?"

"Aish YUNHO!"

"Ahahahaha, ah ah appo Jae aw yah Appo~"

"Beruang jelek! Beruang gendut! Beruang mesum!" Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepala Yunho sambil tertawa, ia sejenak melupakan masalah dan rasa sakitnya untuk sementara ini. Tanpa ia sadari empat pasang mata sedang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi.

"Siapa namja itu Min?"

"Kudengar ia adalah putera pertama Kangin ahjussi"

"Benarkah? Dia Yunho?"

"Hum, sepertinya begitu halboji"

"Apa mereka berpacaran? Kenapa mereka terlihat mesra?"

"Mollayo, hyung tidak pernah membicarakan tentang dirinya"

"Apa kau bisa mencari tahu tentang namja itu Minnie?"

"Tentu halboji, serahkan padaku?" ucap Changmin dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

**_MINE_  
**

***JUNG FAMILY HOUSE***

**TOK TOK TOK~**

"Neee chakkamanyo"

**CKLEK~**

"Kim sajangnim?"

"Anyeong Jiyeoli, kau sudah pulang sekolah hum?"

Kakek Jaejoong itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jiyeol lembut. Bagaimanapun keluarga Jung sudah mengabdi sejak Kim Jaejoong berusia dua tahun, karenanya Kim Sang Bum juga menganggap Jiyeol sebagai cucunya.

"Nde sajangnim silahkan masuk sajangnim, Oppa ada Kim sajangnim"

Putera sulung keluarga Jung itu nampak keluar dari dapur, ia terlihat masih memakai seragam sekolahnya ditambah apron yang melekat, sepertinya ia sedang memasak.

"Anyeong haseo Jung Yunho imnida" bungkuknya sopan.

"Ne ne duduklah Yunho~ah"

Yunho duduk dihadapan Kim sajangnim sedang Jiyeol melesat ke dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air.

"Jeosonghabnida sajangnim saya belum sempat mengunjungi anda sejak pindah kesini"

"Ahahahaha tidak apa-apa Yunho~ah, aku yakin kau sangat sibuk dengan sekolahmu kan? Kudengar kau murid dengan lulusan terbaik sejak SD dan selalu menjadi juara umum, benarkah?"

"Nde sajangnim begitulah"

**TUK~**

"Silahkan diminum tehnya sajangnim"

"Gomawo Jiyeol~ah"

Gadis 12 tahun itu tersenyum, ia kemudian duduk disamping kakaknya.

"Yunho~ah, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya? Tentang?

"Silahkan sajangnim"

"Tidak usah tegang begitu santai saja, aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan cucuku, Kim Jaejoong"

"J-Jaejoong? Maksud sajangnim?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya terkesan denganmu yang bisa dekat dengan cucuku, Joongie sebenarnya anak yang ceria dan memiliki banyak teman tapi dia sangat sulit untuk bisa dekat dengan seseorang, setahuku hanya Changmin yang sangat dekatnya"

"Eung itu sajangnim aku aku..."

"Kalau kau bisa dekat dengannya, itu berarti cucuku menyukaimu"

"EH?" kompak Jiyeol dan Yunho.

"Hahaha kalian ini kakak beradik senangnya terkejut begitu hum? Maksudku menyukaimu sebagai sahabat tentunya, kau bisa membuat Joongieku kembali tersenyum kemarin, aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih Yunho~ah"

"A-ah ne sajangnim, aku hanya merasa Jaejoong itu kesepian jadi aku berusaha menjadi temannya"

"Dan kau berhasil"

Yunho diam, dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kim Sang Bum yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum malu dan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau bisa menjadi teman yang baik Jaejoong karena dia sedang mengalami masa terberat dalam hidupnya, Kka aku harus pergi ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku kerjakan"

"Nde sajangnim"

"Kau akan ke Rumah Sakit kan?"

"Ne sajangnim, nanti sore saya akan ke Rumah Sakit"

"Good boy, salam untuk cucuku yang manis"

Yunho mengangguk, dia dan Jiyeol mengantarkan kakek Kim sampai kedepan rumah hingga sedan hitam pekat itu menjauh dan tidak terlihat.

"Oppa"

"Hum?"

"Oppa menyukai Jae noona?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani, aku setuju kalau Oppa menyukai Jae noona, Jae noona sangat cantik aniya? Dia juga baik"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Cepat kerjakan PRmu, Oppa masih memasak setelah ini kita makan ne?"

"Neeeeeee, keunde aku benar-benar menyukai Jae noona"

"Arra arra, kajja"

Yunho menggamit lengan adik kecilnya dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah. Kangin sedang berada di tugaskan mencari Heechul oleh Kim Sang Bum karena itu ia sudah pergi pagi sekali. Sore harinya kepala keluarga Jung itu sudah kembali, dan kini giliran Yunho menjenguk teman cantiknya.

**CKLEK~**

Dibukanya pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Jae, Jaejoong" Yunho memeriksa kamar mandi, tapi nihil Jaejoong tidak berada disana.

"Shit! Dimana dia" kecemasan mulai melanda si tampan Jung, ia takut kalau Jaejoong akan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"JAEJOONG! JAEJOONG~AH, permisi apa kau lihat pasien di kamar 9095 atas nama Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya pada seorang suster.

"Eh? Bukankah dia ada dikamarnya?"

"Opsoyo"

"Benarkah?" suster yeoja itu segera menuju kamar Jaejoong dan benar saja, namja cantik itu tidak berada disana. "Saya akan menghubungi dokter"

Yunho kembali mencari Jaejoong, setiap lantai ia susuri dengan teliti, kemudian matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang nampak sedang duduk di kursi taman Rumah Sakit. Itu Jaejoongnya, Yunho segera menyusul Jaejoong yang terlihat melemparkan batu-batu kecil kedalam kolam taman Rumah Sakit.

"Jae! Jaejoong~ah, kau kenapa disini?" ucapnya dengan napas tersengal.

"Yunho?" jawaban namja manis itu terdengar polos dan tanpa berdosa.

"YAH! Kenapa kau kabur dari kamarmu eoh? apa kau tahu aku mencarimu kemana-mana?!"

"Ck, kau berlebihan Yunho~ah, menurutmu aku akan kabur begitu?"

"Ani, aku takut kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk lagi"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat, ia melihat pancaran kecemasan dari mata Yunho, tubuh namja itu-pun berkeringat, apa benar ia sebegitu panik mencari dirinya? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku hanya bosan dikamar jadi aku kesini, aku tidak tahu Rumah Sakit ini memiliki taman yang indah" ucapnya dan kembali melempar batu-batu kecil kedalam kolam.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?"

Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong. Dari sini dia bisa melihat wajah cantik tanpa cacat yang dimiliki teman barunya. Ia berpikir kenapa ada namja dengan wajah sesempurna itu? putih, bersih, mulus dan sepertinya lembut. Bahkan adam's apple Jaejoong tidak terlihat, wajar jika beberapa orang menyangka namja Kim itu adalah seorang yeoja.

"Sejak Minnie pergi les"

"Itu berarti kau sudah dua jam disini?! Kajja kita kembali ke kamar, waktu bermainnya sudah habis"

"Sebentar lagi ok?" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

Pasangan beda kasta itu kembali diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Meski begitu, tatapan Yunho tidak sedikitipun terlepas dari wajah Jaejoong, sungguh ia sangat mengagumi karya Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Yun, aku sudah tahu siapa yeoja yang menggoda Appaku, dia sekretaris baru di kantor Appa namanya Barbie Hsu, yeoja itu wanita keturunan China yang cantik, meski tetap Ummaku yang tercantik, walau ia namja"

"Ne, seperti dirimu, cantik meskipun kau laki-laki"

"Aish Yun aku serius!"

"Arra arra, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu? Apa aku harus mendatanginya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus menjauhi Appaku? Bagaimana kalau Appa benar-benar mencintai yeoja China itu?" kali ini Jaejoong menatap Yunho, ada gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari doe indahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau memang kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak saling mencintai Yun? Apa semudah itu mereka melupakan cinta mereka? Apa cinta mereka hanya bertahan tujuh belas tahun? Lalu kemana cinta mereka yang dulu? Menguar begitu sajakah?"

"Jae"

"Aku tidak mengerti cinta, dan aku juga tidak mau mengerti, aku rasa cinta bukan hal utama dalam hidup ini, Karena ternyata cinta juga bisa hilang, tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini aniya?"

"Kau hanya belum merasakannya Jae, saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau cintai, maka kau akan mengerti"

Jaejoong tertawa kecut.

"Kalaupun aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah menutup hatiku, aku tidak mau terluka, aku tidak mau seperti Umma yang menangis tiap malam karena bertengkar dengan Appa, aku tidak mau seperti Umma yang memilih mencari lelaki lain karena Appa sudah tidak mencintai Umma, aku tidak mau nantinya anak-anaku menjadi seperti aku, menderita seperti aku, tidak Yun aku tidak mau, lebih baik aku hidup sendiri seperti ini"

"Sampai kapan hum?"

"Entahlah, sampai aku bosan terhadap hidupku sendiri mungkin"

"Jaejoong~ah kumohon jangan bicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku temanmu kau bisa berbagi apapun denganku"

"Teman? Benarkah? Katamu aku menyedihkan? Ne, aku memang sangat menyedihkan Yun"

"Kajja kita kembali, udara disini membuatmu bicara ngelantur"

"Shiruh, aku masih ingin disini"

"Jae ini sudah sore sebentar lagi malam, kau tidak memakai jaket kau bisa demam nantinya"

"Yah, aku bukan anak kecil yang mudah demam Jung!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau...AH!"

**TUK~**

Yunho memekik karena ia merasa ada yang melempar sesuatu di belakang kepalanya, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun selain sebuah bola sepak yang menggelinding hampir masuk kedalam kolam.

"KYAAAAAAAAA BOLAKU! TOLONG AMBIL BOLAKU JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MASUK KEDALAM KOLAM, KYAAAAAAAAA"

Dengan cepat Yunho mengambil bola berwarna hitam-putih itu, matanya memincing karena seseorang dengan baju pasien yang sama seperti Jaejoong berlari kearahnya.

"Ah! Untung tidak jatuh, gomawo sudah mengambil bolaku" sapanya ceria.

Yunho mengembalikan bola milik namja berwajah bulat chubby, senyum namja itu sangat manis.

"Kalian sedang berpacaran?" tanya namja belesung pipi itu kearah pasangan YunJae.

"M-mwo? A-ani, kami hanya berteman"

"Oooh kukira kalian sedang berpacaran hehehe, ah aku harus kembali ke kamar kalau tidak suster Seo akan mengamuk lagi, bye"

"Kau pasien disini juga?" tanya Jaejoong

"Uhm! Kakiku terkilir saat bermain bola"

"Ter-kilir?" Jaejoong melirik bagian bawah namja berkulit putih itu dengan wajah bingung, kakinya terkilir tapi ia masih bisa bermain bola? Ajaib.

"Lihat, kakiku diperban hajiman meski sakit aku masih bisa membuat gol hehehe" kekehnya lucu.

"YAH! KIM JUNSU, KAU KABUR LAGI EOH?"

"OMO! Suster Seo, aku pergi dulu ne byeeeeeee"

"JUNSU JANGAN LARIIIIII KAKIMUUUUUU"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka berdua tersenyum melihat pasien dan suster itu saling berkejaran, sepertinya namja manis bernama Kim Junsu itu pribadi yang menyenangkan.

"Kka kita kembali ke kamar"

"Hum, kepalamu eotte? Apa masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, yah saat namja tadi mengatakan kita sedang berpacaran kenapa tidak kau iyakan saja?"

"Aish Jung Yunho!"

"Ahahahah arra arra, kajja kita kembali ke kamar"

Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyeret tiang selang inpusnya. Sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit Yunho sering menceritakan cerita lucu sehingga membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa lepas jika bersama Yunho, entahlah ia sendiri juga heran.

**CKLEK~**

Yunho membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong, dengan telaten ia membaringkan Jaejoong kembali ke ranjangnya. Dan saat itulah dokter Park, dokter yang menangani Jaejoong masuk dengan tergesa.

"Jaejoong~ah kau sudah kembali, aish kau kemana lagi eoh?"

"Anyeong hyung dokter, tidak perlu cemas aku hanya pergi ke taman"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada suster jaga?"

"Tidak ada siapapun saat aku akan meminta ijin, jadi aku pergi saja toh aku juga hanya ke taman"

"Aigoooo, lain kali kalau tidak ada siapapun kau tidak usah pergi kau ini masih dalam keadaan lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah"

"Ck, hyung dokter cerewet!"

"Dan lagi, kau ini pacarnya kan? Harusnya kau menjaga pacar keras kepalamu itu dengan baik" tunjuknya pada Yunho, yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi untuk melihat pasien lain, ada pasien yang baru masuk kemarin karena kakiknya terkilir dan ia juga sering kabur sepertimu Jae, aigooo memiliki pasien sepertimu saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala"

"Ahahaha benarkah? Apa itu Kim Junsu?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ani, aku hanya bertemu dengannya tadi saat ia bermain bola di taman"

"Aigooooooo anak itu! Sudah tahu kakinya terkilir tapi masih bermain bola, aku harus memeriksanya, aku pergi Jae dan ingat jangan kabur lagi arraso?"

"Ne hyung dokter"

**KLEK~**

"Aku heran kenapa semua orang menganggapku kekasihmu Jae, apa kita terlihat seperti orang pacaran?" tanya Yunho setelah kepergian dokter muda tadi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Humm, bagaimana kalau kita benarkan anggapan mereka?"

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan eoh? aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu"

"Wae? Aku tampan"

"Ck, kau mulai lagi"

"Hehehe, sudahlah sekarang kau istirahat, sejak tadi kau terus bermain di taman kau pasti lelah"

"Hum aku mengantuk, kau akan ada disini kan Yun?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidurlah"

Sebelum memejamkan matanya Jaejoong tersenyum sangat indah, membuat debaran kecil di dada Yunho berdetak cukup kencang. Ia suka, sangat suka melihat wajah tersenyum Jaejoong ketimbang wajah murungnya.

**_MINE_**

Sudah **Empat Hari **Jaejoong berada di Rumah Sakit, dan ia hanya diperbolehkan pulang saat luka di lengannya sudah mengering, rupanya goresan itu menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam sehingga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh. Hari ini hari minggu jadi Hankyung bertugas menjaga Jaejoong.

"Joongie~ah, kau lapar? Kau ingin makan apa hum?"

"Opsoyo" ucapnya sambil membaca majalah.

"Atau kau haus? Kau ingin meminum sesuatu?"

"Ani"

**SRAK**

**SRAK**

Hanya ada suara lembaran kertas yang dibalik, Jaejoong memang tidak berniat berbicara lebih dengan Appanya itu.

**DDDDRRTTTTTTTTT DDDDRRRRRRRRTTTTTT**

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Ne keadaan Joongie sudah membaik"

"..."

"Hum, kemungkinan besok ia akan pulang, kau dimana?"

"..."

"Ah arraso, kau jangan telat makan ne? ingat lambungmu sedikit bermasalah, setelah ini langsung pulang kerumah jangan lembur lagi"

"..."

"Ne akan kusampaikan, bye"

**KLIK~**

Hankyung memasukan kembali ponselnya kesaku celana, ia duduk di sofa sambil memencet-mencet remote tivi.

"Apa itu telepon dari yeoja itu?" tanya Jaejoong yang tetap sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah tanpa berminat menatap wajah sang Appa.

"I-itu"

"Benarkan? Apa dia menanyakan keadaanku?"

"N-ne begitulah, dia juga mengkhawatirkanmu Joongie"

"Jeongmal? Hum aku sungguh terharu mendengarnya"

Hankyung terdiam, ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak menyukai yeoja sekretaris barunya terdengar dari kalimat sarkatis yang baru saja putera tunggalnya itu katakan.

"Joongie..."

"Appa aku ingin puding yang ada di kantin Rumah Sakit, bisakah kau membelikannya untuku?"

"P-Puding?"

"Hum, aku suka sekali puding itu bisa kau belikan?" Jaejoong menyimpan majalahnya dan menatap Hankyung dengan bibir yang melengkung keatas, membuat Hankyung senang bahwa Jaejoong bisa kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Ne akan Appa belikan, kalau perlu Appa beli semuanya"

"Ahahaha tidak usah semua, lima saja aku ingin membaginya untuk Minnie juga, ia pasti suka"

"Arraso, kau tunggulah"

"Hum, gomawo Appa"

"Apapun untukmu sayang"

Kim Hankyung pergi untuk membeli pesanan puteranya, tanpa ia tahu bahwa sang anak sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Jaejoong mengganti pakaian Rumah Sakit dengan pakaian biasanya, ia juga tidak lupa memakai masker untuk menutup wajah, tekadnya sudah bulat ia harus melakukan itu.

Jaejoong berjalan melewati pintu penjaga Rumah Sakit, ia bahkan berhasil melewati kantin tempat Appanya membeli puding. Tak membuang waktu ia langsung menghentikan taksi yang berada di depan Rumah Sakit, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Joongie ini pudingnya sayang, Joongie? Jaejoongie?"

Hankyung mencari seisi ruangan tapi tak ditemukannya Jaejoong, ia hanya menemukan pakaian Rumah Sakit yang tergeletak begitu saja di kasur. Dengan panik Hankyung menghubungi Kangin untuk segera mencari Jaejoong, karena ia yakin Jaejoong pergi keluar bukan hanya berjalan-jalan di taman. Pria berusia 40an itu juga menelpon Kim sajangnim yang tak lain adalah Appanya, dan mereka semua kini sibuk mencari keberadaan namja cantik itu.

**Empat puluh menit **sudah mereka mencari Jaejoong, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menemukannya, bahkan Kim sajangnim sudah meminta bantuan polisi, mereka hasilnya juga sama Jaejoong tidak ditemukan. Yunho yang baru saja pulang latihan basket sedikit bingung karena halaman rumah Kim begitu ramai polisi, ia juga melihat Changmin yang nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, di dekatinya namja jangkung itu.

"Changmin~ah, ada apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

"Hyung, Jae hyung menghilang dari Rumah Sakit! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif eoh?"

"Ponselku low bat Changmin~ah, Jaejoong menghilang kemana? Mungkin dia di taman Rumah Sakit"

"Kalau di taman kenapa baju pasiennya ada dikamar hyung? Jelas Jae hyung kabur"

"Kau sudah mencarinya kemana saja?"

"Semua tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Jae hyung"

Perasaan Yunho campur aduk, cemas dan kesal karena Jaejoong kembali mengulangi kelakuan buruknya yang membuat semua orang khawatir. Yunho termenung, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu.

**GOTCHA!**

Saat kelebatan ingatan perkataan Jaejoong itu muncul, Yunho yakin namja Kim itu berada disana! Dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia berlari menuju tempat yang hanya pikirannya sajalah yang tahu, membuat Changmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Jung Yunho tidak menggunakan kendaraan apapun, ia hanya berlari dan semoga saja ia tidak terlambat, hingga 20 menit kemudian ia telah sampai di sebuah gedung megah dan mewah, diatasnya terdapat tulisan dengan pendaran cahaya terang, SAMSUNG. Yah, itu adalah perusahaan Kim.

Saat Yunho akan masuk, dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang berdiri di ujung tangga, ini hari minggu tapi apa yang dilakukan namja cantik itu disana sendirian? Ia hanya memandang Jaejoong dari balik halte tanpa berniat untuk menghampirinya, karena ia ingin tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan marga Kim itu?

Yunho melihat saat tubuh Jaejoong berdiri tegak, ia juga melihat seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil menuruni tangga, saat yeoja itu lewat Jaejoong menghalangi jalannya dengan wajah marah.

"Permisi?" sahut yeoja cantik itu lembut.

Jaejoong tidak bergerak, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Ahjumma, anda tidak bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang baik kalau semua orang anda tipu dengan wajah cantik anda"

"M-Maaf?"

"Meski anda memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang bagus, tapi tidak bisakah anda mencari pemuda yang belum berkeluarga saja? Bukan merebut suami dari seseorang yang sudah berkeluarga?"

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bicara sekasar itu padaku?!" yeoja mungil itu mulai terlihat marah.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong! Presdir Kim Hankyung adalah Appaku, kau mengenalnya?"

Mata yeoja bernama Barbie Hsu itu terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak dari selingkuhannya akan berdiri dihadapannya untuk mengiterogasinya seperti ini. Tapi bukankah Jaejoong sedang berada di Rumah Sakit? Pikirnya.

"M-Maaf aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu hubungan kami hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan, permisi"

"Kau pengecut! Ayahku bahkan mengaku bahwa ia memiliki hubungan yang special denganmu, kau mencintai Appaku? Kalau iya itu bukanlah kejahatan, tapi cinta yang anda maksud bukanlah cinta, melainkan sebuah dosa! Kalau cinta anda melukai orang-orang yang berada disekitar pria yang anda cintai itu sebuah dosa, dosa yang tidak termaafkan! Dosa dari semua dosa"

Yeoja berambut panjang itu marah, ia bahkan sudah melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk menampar Jaejoong, tapi dengan sigap Yunho menahan dan melepaskan tangan yeoja itu, kemudian ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi.

"YUNHO! LEPASKAN, LEPAS! AKU BELUM MENGHAJAR WANITA ITU! LEPASKAN"

"Kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU HARUS MEMBUAT PELAJARAN DENGAN YEOJA ITU! LEPAS YUNHOOOOO"

Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong kasar

"Kau ini sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang bisa merugikan dirimu atau membuat orang lain cemas, kau sudah berjanji padaku Kim Jaejoong!"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan perasaanku Yun apa tidak boleh!

"Lalu, sekarang kau sudah merasa tenang huh? Masalahmu selesai begitu saja, iya?!"

"Kau tidak berhak ikut campur Jung! Kau hanya anak dari supirku dan berhentilah untuk selalu mengkhawatirkan aku!"

"Ne, aku memang hanya anak dari supir pribadimu dan aku juga tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu, terserah lakukan apapun sesukamu, tapi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi akibat dari perbuatanmu, jangan mencariku!"

Dengan perasaan kesal, Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri. Namja cantik itu benar-benar keras kepala ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan tenang jika Jajeoong selalu emosi seperti itu. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti, sungguh ia benci perasaan ini, perasaan dimana ia ingin tidak mencemaskan Jaejoong tapi ia tidak bisa! Ia harus membawa teman cantiknya itu kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

"Kajja!"

Si tampan itu menarik tangan Jaejoong yang terbalut perban, dan membuat Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan.

"Ah ah YUNHO SAKIT!"

"M-Mian, aku tidak sengaja"

"Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa kau kembali eoh? bukankah kau sudah meninggalkanku tadi"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kita harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit lukamu harus diobati"

Jaejoong pasrah, ia membiarkan tangannya yang tidak sakit ditarik Yunho. Bibirnya terpout lucu. Meski sedang kesal ia masih tetap sangat cantik.

"Yunho~ah, bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas, keduanya kini tampak berjalan perlahan dengan masih kedua tangan yang terkait, persis orang yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini, tadinya aku pikir kau akan ke kantor untuk mencari alamat rumah yeoja itu dan kau akan menghajarnya dirumah, tapi ternyata kau malah menunggunya dikantor"

"Yeoja itu lembur jadi aku tahu dia pasti berada di kantor"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, ia menyentil dahi namja cantik itu pelan.

"YAH! Sakit~"

"Ck, begitu saja sakit tapi kau tidak merasa sakit saat menggoreskan pisau di nadimu"

Kali ini Jaejoong yang tertawa kecil, ia mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kekar Yunho, ia yakin kalau Yunho rajin berolah raga karena lengannya saja begitu kencang tidak lembek seperti dirinya.

"Yunho~ya"

"Hum?"

"Aku ingin hidup bahagia setelah ini, bisakah?"

"Tentu saja, kebahagianmu ditentukan dirimu sendiri"

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu aku ingin hidup lebih baik dan lebih bahagia, aku tidak peduli dengan kedua orang tuaku, aku ingin menjadi kebanggaan bagi diriku sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Terdengar rencana yang bagus"

"Aku akan lulus dengan nilai yang baik, lalu berkuliah di luar negeri, aku ingin menjadi dokter Yunho~ah, seperti hyung dokter Park, sepertinya menyenangkan"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah untuk tidur di perpustakaan"

"YAH! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka tidur di perpus? kau ini stalker diriku ya?"

"Ahahahaha kau lucu sekali Jae"

"Yunho~ya, apa kau mau berjanji padaku satu hal?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya kali ini mereka saling berhadapan dibawah pohon rindang yang indah, mereka berada di taman yang cukup ramai.

"Ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan bersamaku selamanya, aku...aku ingin meraih kebahagiaan itu bersamamu Yun"

"Apa ini sebuah permintaan untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Ck, jangan bodoh! Aku tidak menyukaimu tahu"

"Benarkah? Aku kurang beruntung kalau begitu" ucap Yunho dengan wajah yang dibuat sendu.

"Aku hanya belum merasakan apa-apa padamu Yun, tapi mungkinkah hal itu akan terjadi?"

"Tentu! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh hati padaku"

"Ahahahaha oke, kau sudah berjanji padaku Jung"

"Aku akan menepatinya Kim"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, hingga mereka tertawa bersama, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan hanya saja bagi mereka itu sangat lucu. Ini bukan akhir melainkan awal kehidupan Yunho dan Jaejoong, kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

**TBC**

**Next Chap berseting lima tahun kemudian, saat YJ udah mulai kuliah.**

**Makasi yaaaaa udah baca#batuk2REVIEWbatuk2lagi**


End file.
